


Hurricane Blossom

by fallensakura



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Curiosity, F/F, Illusions, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensakura/pseuds/fallensakura
Summary: Riko was a whirlwind of cherry blossom petals during rainy season. Mari was a hurricane.





	Hurricane Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is. I write wayyy too much Riko stuff bc best girl so oops. I literally just wanted an excuse to use their duo/trio unit concept name and this happened. I've never even really thought of shipping MariRiko before but whatever now I've written all of the thirds years with Riko so yay. Hope you enjoy it!

Sakurauchi Riko was like a whirlwind of cherry blossom petals during rainy season. She was an enigma, a prodigy, a mystery, and Mari wanted nothing more than to peel that good girl skin off of her and see how she really was inside. With long, glossy, cherry red hair, amber eyes, and a slender figure, Riko was the epitome of a traditional Japanese beauty, so different to the exuberant and often aloof blonde. Mari could give herself _some_ credit, after all, she loved her smooth curves and the bright blonde hair characteristic of a westerner, but there was something about the elegance and subtle sophistication of the redhead that Mari really did find alluring. Mari wanted to know Riko’s secrets, to explore the redheads daring, sexy side, see just how far she could push her before she snapped. Mari was in love.

Ohara Mari was like a hurricane. Loud, aloof, exciting, spontaneous. She was a ray of sunshine. Bright, warm, caring, always present, even when hiding behind the clouds. The blonde provided much needed excitement to Riko, a citrusy tang to her otherwise dull everyday life. Mari was what many would call an exotic beauty. Bright blonde hair tousled by the Uchiura sea air, eyes the colour of lemons, a curvy, full figure. Mari was the true definition of enticing beauty and charm. There was something about Mari, however, that intrigued Riko. With the Italian-American blonde, most people took what they saw at face value and looked no further, but Riko couldn't help but wonder what lay beneath her excitable demeanour, what Mari was really like behind her impulsivity and her reckless abandon. Riko wanted to _know_ Mari, to explore her feelings beneath the surface, to unlock the door to the sensitive side she never showed anyone. Riko was in love.

Mari wondered what made Riko tick. What would make her angry. What would make her smile. What would make her laugh. What would make her push Mari against a wall and just beg for her. Mari wanted to know all of Riko.

Riko wondered how she could find out Mari’s secrets, how to pursue her sensitive side that she didn't show anyone. How to stop her theatricals and make her speak sincerely when Riko needed her to. How to find out about the real her. Her likes and dislikes. Her fears. Her desires. Riko wanted to know all of Mari.

Mari was a hurricane. Carefree, headstrong, sensitive beneath the surface, completely and utterly unreadable. Riko was a whirlwind of cherry blossoms. Captivating, sleek, delicate, fragile, distracting from the side of her she didn't want you to see with a breathtaking mirage.

Only the other could shatter the illusions that each held close to their hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> This seems kind of... dark for some reason? Like they're hiding a really dark past but idk I was just trying to make them mysterious and like they can each see the other for who they really are? Now it just sounds like Riko killed a man or something I'm so sorry Riko bby


End file.
